


Human Gym A.U.

by timeisdisintegrating



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5181422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeisdisintegrating/pseuds/timeisdisintegrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot where The Doctor meets River Song in a gym...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Gym A.U.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off one of the those A.U. prompts on Tumblr

The Doctor stared at a woman across the gym. She had curly hair in wild disarray around her face and was doing one-armed push-ups. He stopped trying to lift his 10 lbs weights in favor of watching her vigorous training. She was fit and… gorgeous. His chin dropped when she turned towards him and he finally saw her face.  
_I have to ask her to join me for drinks._  
He stowed his weights away and cautiously approached the woman. She noticed him walking up to her and with a quick scan of him, turned away. Apparently, at first glance, he wasn’t her type. Nonetheless, he tried.  
“Hi, er, what’s your name?”  
He leaned against some equipment and promptly stumbled.  
She giggled a bit as she watched from the corner of her eye. This gave him a confidence boost. He straightened his tank top and moved to face her.  
“I’m The Doctor.” He held out a hand.  
Her eyebrow rose.  
“That’s a curious name.”  
Her voice was warm and rough and he blushed.  
He ran his fingers through his hair, searching for words.  
“Well, I’m a curious man. I mean… umm... that sounds wrong... I…”  
He stopped when she fell into more giggles. His face grew redder but he stood his ground. He took a deep breath.  
“Would you like to join me for a drink?”  
“You don’t even know my name.”  
“Does it matter?”  
“Ooo, you’re a bold one.”  
She looked him up and down one more time. He fidgeted a bit under her gaze and she smiled.  
“Yes,” she said, grabbing his hand and dragging him out of the gym.  
“And by the way, it’s River,” she added.  
“River what?”  
“River Song.”


End file.
